The present invention relates to a metal terminal and an electronic device attached with the metal terminal.
In addition to a normal chip component that is solely directly mounted on a board, as shown in Patent Document 1 for example, a chip component attached with a metal terminal is proposed as an electronic device, such as a ceramic capacitor.
It is reported that the electronic device attached with a metal terminal after being mounted has a reduction effect on a deformation stress that travels from a board to a chip component and a protection effect on a chip component from impacts or so. Thus, the electronic device attached with a metal terminal is used in a field where durability, reliability, and the like are required.
In conventional electronic devices with a metal terminal, however, a terminal electrode of a chip component and a metal terminal are joined by only a solder, and there is a problem with the joint. For example, the soldering operation needs to be conducted while the terminal electrode of the chip component and the metal terminal are being positioned. In particular, when a plurality of chip components is soldered to a pair of metal terminals, this operation is complicated, and the joint reliability may decrease.
Patent Document 1: JP2000235932 (A)